


[Podfic]  Magpies

by kansouame



Category: Inception, Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, M/M Sex, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would happen if I ran out of reasons to keep you coming back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Magpies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magpies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373177) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



  


[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ygct0ra2iqkb2r1/Magpies.jpg)

Title: Magpies  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
File size/type: 28.89 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 31m:35s  
Author's Summary: "What would happen if I ran out of reasons to keep you coming back?"

Text version: [Magpies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373177)

Download podfic at Mediafire: [Magpies](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rau25ydgfdsgtk9)


End file.
